


Hoarding Mode

by nosetothewind94



Series: Illustrations for The Dragon's Soldier [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dragonlock, Dragons, Gen, Kinda, Smauglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/pseuds/nosetothewind94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took the liberty of giving him a ratty T-shirt, because I was drawing this mostly in class and well… nsfw.<br/>Pose referenced from: http://www.parkparkin.com/gallery/gargoyle.html</p>
<p>on <a href="http://nosetothewind94.tumblr.com/post/115400510533/sherlocks-muscles-strained-with-the-impressive">Tumblr</a></p>
<p>If AO3 ever fucks up the image, or it's not displayed, PLEASE let me know and I'll fix it asap!</p></blockquote>





	Hoarding Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedthicket1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthicket1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dragon's Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877869) by [twistedthicket1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthicket1/pseuds/twistedthicket1). 



_“Sherlock’s muscles strained with the impressive leap he made over the couch he’d stacked in front of him, half-Human shape landing animalistically on all fours as a threatening snarl emitted from his lips. He landed on the balls of his feet, wings flared protectively about him like massive sails as a shuddering hiss like the air leaving a can of soda rushed from his teeth. He eyed the intruder warily through slitted irises, scales shifting eerie and threatening shades of menacing green and hazard-yellow. “_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I took the liberty of giving him a ratty T-shirt, because I was drawing this mostly in class and well… nsfw.  
> Pose referenced from: http://www.parkparkin.com/gallery/gargoyle.html
> 
> on [Tumblr](http://nosetothewind94.tumblr.com/post/115400510533/sherlocks-muscles-strained-with-the-impressive)
> 
> If AO3 ever fucks up the image, or it's not displayed, PLEASE let me know and I'll fix it asap!


End file.
